


Ouroboros

by Chicory



Series: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chapter Coda, Gen, Other, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicory/pseuds/Chicory
Summary: A coda to chapter six: Gilderoy Lockhart.
Series: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902802
Kudos: 3





	Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit different from the usual ficlets. It's a bit experimental, based on the Wizarding photographs. I had this horrible idea that Wizarding photographs capture a copy of the consciousness of the subjects (kind of like in SOMA), making them live that same moment in an infinite loop. I hope you'll like it :)
> 
> Also, I'm really unsure about Gilderoy's characterization but it's practice so, um, it's okay?

Harry dragged his heels, his teeth gritted with stubborn effort, as Lockhart tried to pull him next to him for the photograph. His grip slipped and Harry staggered a step back before he caught his balance. Lockhart leaned his hands on his knees, panting, his usually immaculate appearance thoroughly dishevelled Harry noted with a smidgen of vicious satisfaction.

He took another step back, scowling, and jerkily straightened his robes.

"Quite the plucky young man you are," Lockhart said, with a laboured facsimile of his usual jovial thunder. "Excellent. Quite excellent. That spirit will get you far yet, mark my words, Harry. Why, I remember when I got rid of -- hmm, where did everyone go?"

Now that he mentioned it, Harry realised the courtyard was empty. He remembered coming outside with Ron and Hermione, and Colin stalking him from a corner, and Malfoy being a prat as usual. Now the courtyard was eerily silent; there wasn't even a breath of wind. Even Colin was gone, but Harry was sure he'd been about to--

He frowned as his thoughts dispersed like mist. Harry shook his head. "They must've gone ahead," he said, moving towards the front steps of the castle.

Behind him, Lockhart exclaimed. "Great Scott -- it's almost time for my class! Come along now, Harry, we mustn't be late!" Lockhart swept up the stairs and pushed the front door open. An incongruous silence echoed from inside and the edges of the Entrance Hall were blurred as if veiled by fog. Harry stopped on the threshold.

"Professor," he said uneasily, unsure if he was going to warn Lockhart. Something didn't seem to be quite right.

But Lockhart didn't seem to notice anything unusual. He strode into the Entrance Hall, prattling on about the importance of punctuality when he flickered. Harry didn't have enough time to exclaim in surprise when--

He yanked free of Lockhart's grip, refusing to be pulled into the photograph with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if anyone did :)


End file.
